I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power supplies, and more particularly to a removable power supply for computers.
II. Description of the Related Art
Modern computers include self-contained power supplies that are integral with the computer. Often times the power supplies malfunction and have to be removed from the computer and replaced. Often times the computer has to be dismantled and all the connecting wires have to be removed in order to remove the malfunctioning power supply. When the new power supply is connected, all of the wires have to be replaced and the computer put back together.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features a removable power supply that can be manually inserted and removed from a computer cabinet without dismantling the computer. All of the connecting wires are automatically connected when the power supply is inserted.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a computer power supply, including a housing having a first end and a second end, the housing being adapted to insert into a computer cabinet, power supplying circuitry enclosed in the housing, a locking device located on the first end of the housing and a plurality of electrical connectors located on the second end of the housing, the electrical connectors being adapted to connect to corresponding electrical connectors on the computer cabinet.
In one implementation, the locking device includes a switch, a locking pin adapted to secure the housing to the computer cabinet and a key adapted to move the locking pin and the switch from a first position to a second position.
In another implementation, the switch is electrically open and the locking pin is disengaged with the computer cabinet when in the first position.
In another implementation, the switch is electrically closed and the locking pin is engaged with the computer cabinet when in the second position.
In another implementation, the computer power supply includes an indicator having a first signal when the locking pin and switch are in the first position and a second signal when the locking pin and the switch are in the second position.
In still another implementation, the computer power supply includes a handle for manually inserting the power supply into the cabinet and removing the power supply from the cabinet.
In yet another implementation, the switch comprises a conducting bar adapted to bridge two connecting pins that complete the power supplying circuitry.
In another implementation, the computer power supply includes a cooling fan on the first end of the housing.
In another implementation, the computer power supply includes at least one additional cooling fan on the second end of the housing.
In another implementation, the computer power supply includes at least one opening on the second end of the housing, the at least one opening adapted to receive a cooling fan connected to the computer cabinet.
In another implementation, the computer power supply includes a power switch.
In another aspect, the invention features an interlocking system including a lock a locking pin connected to the lock and a electrical switch connected to the lock.
In one implementation, the locking pin is adapted to engage with a slit on a computer cabinet to lock the cabinet to the interlocking system.
In another implementation, the electrical switch is adapted to turn a power supply on and off.
In another implementation, the electrical switch comprises a conducting bar adapted to create an electrical connection within the power supply.
In still another aspect, the invention features a computer system, including a computer cabinet computer circuitry enclosed by the computer cabinet, the computer circuitry having receiving connections for a power supply, a removable power supply, including a housing having a first end and a second end power supplying circuitry enclosed in the housing, an interlocking system located on the first end of the housing and electrical connectors located on the second end of the housing, the electrical connectors being adapted to connect to the receiving connections.
In one implementation, the interlocking system includes a lock a locking pin connected to the lock and adapted to lock and unlock the power supply to the computer cabinet and an electrical switch connected to the lock and adapted to activate the power supply.
In another implementation, the electrical switch includes connecting pins and a conducting bar adapted to bridge the connecting pins.
In another implementation, the connecting pins activate the power supply when bridged by the conducting bar.
In another implementation, the computer system includes an indicator having a lock signal and an unlock signal.
One advantage of the invention is that a malfunctioning power supply can easily be removed and replaced with a functioning powers supply without having to dismantle the computer and with little downtime.
Another advantage is that the power supply can be locked into the computer and can not be activated unto it is locked into place, thereby preventing inadvertent removal of the power supply when the computer is powered on.
Another advantage is that all internal wires are automatically connected thereby providing the necessary power to all the internal computer circuitry when the power supply is inserted.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.